


Le loup d'Accalmie

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Lady of Winterfell Sansa Stark, POV Jon Snow, Past Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Political Jon Snow, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Romance, Shireen Baratheon Lives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La guerre s'était achevée par la défaite des armées de Cersei Lannister et la victoire de l'alliance entre les Stark et les Targaryen. A Port-Réal, Daenerys du Typhon est la nouvelle reine des Sept Couronnes. Venue d'Essos comme les valyriens après le siècle de sang, elle a réunifié chacune des régions déchirées par la guerre civile en les ramenant dans son escarcelle.Jon, lui, ne l'épousera pas, car elle en aime une autre. Mais, il a encore un dernier devoir à accomplir.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Le loup d'Accalmie

**Le loup d'Accalmie**

Le mariage de Daenerys Targaryen et Yara Greyjoy venait d'être prononcé devant les ruines du grand septuaire de Baelor, qui allait prochainement être rebâti. La guerre était terminée, ils avaient gagné. Les Lannister et leurs alliés avaient été jetés à bas de leur pied d'estale. Mais, il restait à Jon une dernière chose à faire, pour achever leur victoire et éviter une autre guerre. 

\- Elles seront heureuses, dit Sansa à ses côtés

\- C'est tout ce que je leur souhaite. 

\- Nous aurions pu l'être nous aussi. 

Le nordien se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. 

\- Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer Sansa, le mien est de l'épouser. 

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle rageusement 

\- C'est le seul moyen pour elle de rester en vie, et je ne laisserais pas un des sangs-coureurs ou des mercenaires de Daenerys le faire. 

\- Bien, je repars à Winterfell demain à l'aube. 

\- Alors … c'est un adieu, je suppose. 

La rousse ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et alla rejoindre Arya. Jon, lui, prit la direction des cellules de la citadelle de Maegor, qui n'avaient pas été détruites lors des combats. Il savait que la reine l'avait faite enfermer, en attendant qu'elle ne soit mariée, ou exécutée, selon ce qu'elle choisissait. Il se saisit de la clé que Tyrion lui avait donnée, la pénétra dans le trou de la serrure, et ouvrit la porte. 

\- Lady Shireen. 

La petite fille qu'il avait rencontré sur le Mur avait bien changé aujourd'hui. Elle était devenue une femme, belle, bien que toujours aussi malingre et triste. Ses yeux auraient pu contenir tout le désespoir du monde, il en était persuadé. 

\- C'est l'heure ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

\- La reine ne veut pas faire couler le sang inutilement, la guerre est gagnée. 

\- Mais je suis une ennemie pour elle, la dernière des Baratheon encore en vie. 

\- Elle souhaite vous proposer autre chose. Si vous épousez l'un de ces hommes, elle vous épargnera. Épousez-moi, Lady Shireen, et il ne vous arrivera rien. Je vous le promets. 

Il vit alors dans son regard quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais lu auparavant : de l'espoir, celui d'une vie meilleure. 

La biche avait été faite prisonnière après qu'ils aient défait l'armée de son père, à Motte-la-forêt, et avait depuis été déplacée dans une cage, de cellules en cellules. D'abord à Fort-Levant, puis à Peyredragon, et enfin à Port-Réal. Si jamais elle avait refusé ce mariage, Daenerys l'aurait faite pendre le lendemain matin, en même temps que la reine déchue Cersei Lannister, les membres de la garde régine qui avaient refusé de ployer le genoux devant elle et la main de la reine. 

Le couple nouvellement formé quitta la capitale quelques jours plus tard pour rejoindre Accalmie, sa nouvelle maison, où ils se marièrent selon les coutumes des nouveaux dieux devant leurs vassaux. Tous étaient venus, même ceux qui avaient été réticents à ce que la forteresse ancestrale des cerfs aillent à une femme et à un Snow. Et au premier rang se trouvait Ser Davos, qui avait accepté de se charger de la région le temps qu'ils trouvent leurs marques.

Jon portait son sempiternel habit noir, héritage de la garde de nuit, avec une cape sur laquelle avait été brodé par un loup blanc en écartelé du cerf rouge de sa compagne. La broderie était belle, mais elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de celles de Sansa. 

Puis, après le banquet qui suivit la cérémonie, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur chambre nuptial.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire … si vous ne le voulez pas, lui dit Jon

Sa nouvelle femme alla se loger instinctivement dans ces bras. Elle était tellement petite et mince à côté de lui, que le loup blanc aurait probablement put la briser en quelques secondes en la serrant trop fort contre lui. 

\- Vous ne me ferez pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Jamais Shireen, je vous le promets. 

Elle lui sourit faiblement, de l'un de ces sourires qui serait capable de faire fondre même le plus dur des cœurs de glace. Puis, délicatement, Jon lui enleva le haut de sa robe, tandis qu'elle avait décroché la cape qu'il portait. 

\- Je sais que … que vous ne m'aimez pas, je ne suis pas elle. 

\- Non, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous chérir et de vous protéger. 

L'amour est la mort du devoir, c'était ce que lui avait dit mestre Aemon, mais peut-être était-il possible que l'amour soit son devoir. Shireen n'était pas Sansa, et elle n'aurait jamais à le devenir, mais il l'aimerait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait et il la protégerait de quiconque voudrait lui faire du mal. 


End file.
